Strawberry Shortcake
by Jenluvskat
Summary: [Kamen Rider DenO] Hana has a crush on Airi, but will she be able to tell her how she feels? How will Airi respond? FEMSLASH [HanaxAiri]


Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Den-O it belongs to Toei.

AN: My first fanfic in over a year and half, Im proud of it :P

Also this is now considered Incest since Airi and Hana are related but when I wrote this I didnt know that. I still like the pairing anyways so if you dont like it dont read it.

**Strawberry Shortcake**

It was a rather quiet day at the Milk Dipper but it wasnt because the costumers where busy enjoying the delicious drinks Airi made but because there was actually no one there but her. Ryotaro was out running some errands for Airi.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Den Liner, Momotaros and Urataros were drinking Naomi's coffee while Kintaros was passed out in front of his. Surprisingly Ryutaros was there too and not hiding out inside Ryotaro, he was busy dancing to the music on his earphones. Naomi was busy staring at Hana who kept pacing back and forth in the isle between the seats. She seemed to be in deep thought and looked almost worried.

"Hana-chan Whats wrong with you?" Naomi asked her. Hana looked up at her and frowned and kept pacing. Momo-chan looked up at her and walked over to Hana and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Naomi-chan asked you a question and I too want to know what is wrong with you?" Momo asked Hana. She looked over at him and pushed his hand off her shoulder. "Nothing is wrong with me, leave me alone." she said coldly. "Women..." Momotaros mumbled.

Urataros then got up from his seat and placed his thumb and index finger on his chin. "You will never understand women the way I do sempai. I think Hana here, has problems with the matters of the heart."

"Matters of the heart?" Naomi and Momotaros asked in unison.

"HEART!" Kintaros shouted out but was smacked by Momotaros.

"It has nothing to do with my matters of the heart!" Hana yelled out. "Are you sure?" Urataros asked with a sly smile. She looked up at him and grunted.

"You like someone dont you" Urataros stated. Momo and Naomi gasped and Hana let out a sigh.

"Who's the lucky guy?!" Naomi ran up to her smiling. Hana looked at her, "No one you know!"

"It's Ryotaro!" Momotaros said to annoy her. "No its not!" Hana shouted and punched Momotaros. "Ow, I told you to stop that!" Momo-chan whined.

"I want to tell this person how I feel, but Im afraid they wont feel the same way." Hana said as she took a seat and let out another sigh. Noami quickly pulled out a coffee cup from her bar and placed it front of Hana. Hana took the cup and took a big sip of the coffee Naomi had given her.

"When it comes to love, you have to express your feelings to the one you love even if it means getting a rejection, but first you must get them to at least like you as a friend. Take this person out on a date." Urataros told Hana.

"Well, I know that they like me, but not in that way." Hana said. "Just ask them out on a date, like a friend date" Urataros said and patted her.

"Ok" Hana said and then the train stopped. She got up from her seat and exited the train.

"Goodluck" Momo, Naomi and Urataros told her as she left. They went back to their usual business.

* * *

The train stopped a few blocks from the Milk Dipper right in front of a bakery. Hana looked at the bakery and noticed the beautiful cakes on display. 'Should I get one for her' she asked herself mentally. She decided no and started walking towards the cafe but a few blocks down she decided that she should have bought a cake so she ran back to the bakery. Unsure of what kind of cake Airi liked she decided to go with a fruit that was popular and well liked so she bought a personal size Strawberry Short cake.

As she walked to the Milk Dipper, Hana had a small smile on her face and imagined Airi loving the cake she had bought for her. She kept imagining that everything went smoothly between them and that Airi would return her feelings but she was snapped back into reality when she stopped right infront of the doors of the cafe. Her heart started beating faster and she got really nervous. 'Pull yourself together Hana! You've never been afraid of anything but you're scared shitless of telling the girl you like that you have a crush on her?! This is not like you damn it' She smacked herself mentally and finally decided to go inside.

Airi looked up at the doors when she heard someone come inside her cafe and smiled at the sight of Hana. "Hana-chan! Hi!" she smiled at the taller brunette.

"Hey Airi" Hana said trying to give her a genuine smile. She then walked over to Airi who was making coffee using her special technique.

"If you're looking for Ryotaro he's not here right now, he went out to run a few errands, but you're free to wait for him here." Airi told her smiling like always.

Hana smiled back at her, "Actually Im not here looking for Ryotaro."

"Oh? Then what brings you here?" Airi asked her.

"I came to..." Hana said while looking away from Airi.

"To what?" Airi asked, once again smiling.

"I came here to see you and bring you this. Im sorry if you dont like it but I wasnt sure what your favorite is. If you dont like it, you can always give it back to me" Hana quickly blurted out and then smacked her forehead on the bar.

Airi frowned and took the pink box that Hana was holding out for her and opened. Airi's face lit up when she saw what was inside. "Strawberry Shortcake! My favorite!" Airi said smiling.

"Really?" Hana asked while rubbing her forehead. "Yes!" Airi smiled.

"Would you like to share it with me? We can eat it with some of my coffee." Airi told her and Hana smiled. 'This is going better than I thought it would' she thought.

The two then sat down on a table and Airi cut the small cake in half and gave one of the halves to Hana along with some coffee. They ate it in silence, but it wasnt an awkward silence, at least not for Airi who was obviously delighted with the cake. When she finished her half she looked over at Hana.

"Thank you for bringing me this delicious cake Hana-chan, I loved it!"

Hana blushed, "Heh, you're welcome. I was worried you wouldnt like it."

"Why wouldnt I? Just the idea of you bringing me a cake was sweet." Airi said once again smiling. She was always smiling if she didnt have that peaceful look on her face.

'Shes so nonchalant and that smile melts my heart' Hana thought as she looked over at the woman who had stolen her heart since the day they met.

"Airi, can I tell you something?" Hana asked her.

"Sure." Airi answered.

"Well the reason for me being here and bring you this cake is because...because..."

"Because what Hana?" Airi asked tilting her head to the side. Hana bit her lip and closed her eyes. She couldnt help it anymore, she had to kiss those beautiful pink lips in front of her and she moved closer to Airi and before Airi could do anything their lips where touching. When Hana pulled away, Airi was just looking at her.

"Hana-chan!" she said blushing.

"Im sorry Airi-san" Hana apologized and slammed her head on the table. Airi giggled and picked Hana's head up and kissed her forehead.

"It's ok! That kiss was lovely, no one has made me blush like that before." Airi told her, blushing once more. A big grin appeared on Hana's face.

"So then would you like to go out with me?" Hana asked her.

"I would love to Hana-chan. Just pick a day and time." Airi told her smiling. At this moment Hana felt like she had died and gone to heaven and all her worry was gone. Hana squealed and Airi giggled like a school girl.

"Airi I promise you this will be the best date you've ever been on!" Hana told her smiling before giving Airi a kiss on the cheek. Hana then composed herself to seem not as excited.

"I'll give you a call later, I have to get going." Hana told Airi. Airi smiled at her, "Ok then, see you later Hana-chan." Hana waved goodbye at her and left the cafe to head back to the Den Liner. She now had to pick a day and she would be able to go out with the girl she was in love with.


End file.
